A content addressable memory (CAM) system is a storage system that can be instructed to compare a specific pattern of comparand data with data stored in its associative CAM array. The entire CAM array, or segments thereof, is searched in parallel for a match with the comparand data. The CAM device typically includes a priority encoder to translate the highest priority matching location into a match address or CAM index.
The CAM array has rows of CAM cells that each store a number of bits of a data word. U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,715 describes a technique for expanding the width of the data words beyond that of a single row of CAM cells. This inter-row configurability provides flexibility in the use of the single CAM array to store data words larger than that available in a single addressable row of CAM cells.
It would be desirable to have a CAM system that includes intra-row configurability to provide additional flexibility in the use of a single CAM array to be used in multiple array configurations. Intra-row configurability is the ability to access and operate upon one or more segments of rows of CAM cells.